


A New Life (Vriska x Reader)

by Ravesoldier17



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Feels, Makeouts, redrom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravesoldier17/pseuds/Ravesoldier17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Lord English, a new universe was created and all of you are living together on a planet.  Vriska and yourself are starting a relationship and this story traces it's course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Housewarming

 

It’s been three years since your session of SBURB ended.  In the end result, you all created a universe that both trolls and humans could inhabit.  After everything you all went through, you decided it’d be nice if you all lived pretty close to one another.

The planet you all decided to live on was lavished with greenery.  The flora and fauna was diverse and there were plenty of things you guys could still alchemize.  With Sollux’s coding skills it didn’t take long for you to figure out the codes for other things you guys didn’t take with you.  Everything was finally peaceful.

The construction on your home was just completed this morning.  The two leveled structure was currently being furnished.  “Maybe a housewarming party is in order.”  You think to yourself.  You pull out your phone and look for someone to pester.  There’s only one person online at the moment…

\-- (Your chum handle) [YH] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

YH:  Hey Karkat!

CG:  WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU WANT?

YH:  Well, my house is pretty much done.  I was wondering you’d like to come over to my housewarming party.

CG:  WHAT THE HELL IS A HOUSEWARMING PARTY?!  BIG WHOOP YOUR HOUSE HAS HEATING.  ANY IDIOT COULD GET A HOUSE THAT HAS THAT.  WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL? NOT A GOG DAMN THING THAT’S WHAT!

YH:  Damn it Karkat, that’s not what a housewarming party is for.  It celebrates when someone moves into a new place.  Why would heating constitute the need of a party?

CG:  THAT’S WHAT I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT!!

YH:  Anyway, are you coming.

CG:  PROBABLY SO, I’VE GOT NOTHING BETTER TO DO.  WHO ELSE IS GONNA BE THERE?

YH: Everyone.  ALL OF THEM. XD

CG:  JEGUS, EVERYONE?  ALRIGHT, SO I WOULD IMAGINE YOU’D LIKE MY HELP TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THIS DISASTROUS RUMPUS YOU PLAN ON HAVING.

YH: Please?  What makes you think it’s going to be disastrous?

CG:  OH PLEASE.  WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE THERE ARE DEFINITELY GOING TO BE QUARRELS EVERYWHERE YOU TURN.  IF YOU HAVEN’T NOTICED EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN AGENDA WHEN IT COMES TO EVERYONE ELSE FUCKASS!  DON’T EXPECT THINGS TO GO JUST THE WAY YOU WANT. 

YH:  I wouldn’t have it any other way.  Anyway, I’m going to be making some snacks so hunger shouldn’t be a problem. 

CG:  YEAH WHATEVER.

YH:  See ya!!

 

\-- (Your chum handle) [YH] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

 

You see the building robots leaving your house one by one.  Equius made them to make home construction a lot easier on everyone.  Honestly, you think this was a much better way of using his talents than immediately destroying his creations in hand to hand combat. 

Walking into your home, you examine your surroundings.  The TV was up against the wall in front of the couch and a few chairs were positioned next to it for lounging.  You figure you’ll have plenty of time to check out the rest of the house so you begin to get to work on appetizers for the party.  You hope everyone likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

*Later*

After you were done with the snacks you started setting your living room up for guests.  You placed a few movies out on the table.  You knew Egbert was going to bring some of his and you had no intention of sitting through Con-Air for the fifth time with him.  You also set up a little video game station. 

A loud ring can be heard coming from your door.  “Just a sec!”  You call, walking over to the door.  You opened it to see a short grumpy troll standing in front of your door.  Behind him was a girl wearing red glasses and black shirt with a Libra sign on it.  “How’s it going Karkat? Hi, Terezi!”  You step aside and let them enter.

Guests continued to show up in groups of 3 or so.   Everyone was present and accounted for, you all decided to watch a movie together.  You found it a little difficult to sit everyone with your limited number of chairs.  You decided that you’d stand.  About halfway through, you looked over to see Vriska standing in the corner drinking her soda.  Walking cautiously over to her, you begin to pour yourself a cup of soda.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”  You asked giving her a quick glance.  She glances at you from the corner of her eyes.

“I’ve been better.”  She said taking another sip.  “This movie is dumb though.”   You laugh.  You have to admit, you didn’t really think that choice out.

“Yeah, I pretty much just looked at the cover and thought it was a good choice.  I guess I should’ve at least read the back.”  You give her a smile.

She gives you a mischievous smile back.  She’s plotting something.  You just can’t figure out what it is yet.  “(Y/N), Do you mind showing me around your place a bit?  What with this movie being so booooooooring and all.”  You look a bit confused.  That’s not what you were expecting at all.  You comply and lead her out the back door. 

“What the hell (Y/N)?  I wanted you to show me around inside.  Why are we out here?”  Vriska asks.  You look at her with a small smile.  This seems to piss her off a bit more.  “What? Do you have something you want to hide up there?”  You turn to face her.

“No, there’s nothing upstairs except my bedroom and the bathroom.  I’m pretty sure this was a bit more interesting.”  You said.  Your face changes at a certain realization.  “Unless that’s where you wanted to go…”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”  Vriska retorted.  “I just wanted to look around a bit.  I haven’t really seen a human’s room, I was just wondering what was in it.”  You could see a hint of blue fill her cheeks as she looked away from you. 

“Well, there’s this cave out here I was thinking about exploring it goes pretty deep.  But, as long as you promise not to touch anything…”  You take her back inside and upstairs.  When you open the door the first thing you see is your clothes scattered around the room.  You knew you should’ve checked after those stupid robots!

“Well (Y/N), I knew you were an open book, but I don’t think I need this much of a window into your life.”  Vriska laughed walking into the center of the room.   She examined the room rather thoroughly. 

You were running around the room trying to pick up all of your clothes.  Vriska sat down on your bed and once you were done you sat down next to her.  “So, I know it’s not much, but this is where I sleep.”  You say meeting her eyes.

“Why are you so chummy with me?” Vriska looked at you intensely, brushing a hair out of her face.

“What do you mean?”  You give her a puzzled look.  What kind of question is that?

“Everyone else just sort of avoids me.  You just walk right up to me and start acting all chummy.  Even the first time we met.  I literally got John killed and you still trusted me…”  You reached over and put your hand on her shoulder.  She gave you a deep look and smiles. 

“Just because someone does something you don’t agree with, doesn’t mean they aren’t worth trusting.  Besides, you were just trying to get him to go god tier.  He would’ve had to die to ascend anyway.”  Vriska gave you a generous smile.  You had never seen her give a smile like that before.  You could get used to this.

“You dork!”   She gives you a light tap in the side, closes her eyes and leans in towards you.  Your lips mesh together.  The warmth of her lips against yours is almost too much to bear.  The kiss starts slow as the time passes it becomes more intense.  The time simply seems to slip away like sand through your fingers…

“Ahem!”  You both immediately turn to the door to see Karkat standing before the threshold.  “We’re about to go it’s getting kind of late.”  You get up and see everyone off.  Vriska comes downstairs and puts her jacket back on. 

“See you.”  She says as she walks out of the door.  


	2. Mischievous Fairy

 

                You wake up, feeling more tired than when you first went to bed.    Stretching your arms you let out a loud yawn and walk to the bathroom.  It’s not like Vriska to be so timid.  Why hasn’t she talked to you since the party?  Alright, so maybe it was only 2 days ago, you still feel a bit weird about how she’s acting.

                You begin to brush your teeth.  Seriously, if she didn’t feel that way she would’ve let you know the second you tried to kiss her.  Hell, she probably would’ve knocked you out then and there.  Maybe she’s just confused.  After you shower you go back to your room and look at your computer.  A few people are trying to pester you.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling (yourHandle) [YH] at 7:45 a.m. –

AC:  :33 < *ac excitedly nuzzles against [YH]’s leg and meows loudly for attention

YH:  *[YH] scratches ac gently behind the ears

AC:  :33 < *ac purrs loudly and looks up at [YH].  “I heard about you and Vriska!! I told you!  I ship you two so hard!” she says.

YH: Yeah, I guess I should’ve listened to you huh. 

YH: Oh wait, [YH] says.

AC:  :33 < You two are so purrfect for each other!  I’m so happy!! *ac meows with excitement and paws at [YH]’s shoelaces.

YH:  Yeah, well, I’ve been trying to get in touch with her, but she hasn’t been responding to me.  I have no clue what that’s about…

AC:  :33 < *ac looks a bit sad, but perks up! “Well, she’s probably just trying to figure out how she’s feeling.  Vriska isn’t really the type of person to have red feelings for someone.” AC says stretching out her body.

YH:  Oh, okay.  Thanks Nepeta, I feel a lot better now.

AC:  :33 < “I’m glad it was pawsible for me to help!” ac says giving a big smile.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling (yourHandle) [YH] at 7:52 a.m. –

Oh god, not this guy.  Geez, well you better nip it in the bud before he gets butt hurt about it.  You answer him.

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling (yourHandle) [YH] at 7:43 a.m.—

CA:  wwell look at this big shot

CA: hey don’t you dare ignore me you useless filth

CA: I knoww you can hear the alerts comin from your laptop and I knoww you’re up

YH: What do you want Ampora?

CA: I just wwanted to let you know that I’m okay wwith your redrom with vvris.

YH: I don’t really remember asking for your permission

CA: wwhatevver, you should just be careful

CA: she has a habit of hurting those she cares about

CA: not that I care or anythin’

YH: I’m fully aware of what she’s done in the past Eridan.  Quite honestly, I don’t care. 

CA: so you knoww yet you’re wwillin to sashay right into her wweb of deceit and violence

YH: Look Eridan, I’m a really busy, I’ve got lots of irons in the fire and I don’t really have time to keep having this seemingly pointless conversation with you.

CA: oh cod you’re evven talkin like her noww

YH: Hahahahahahahaha

CA: don’t think I didn’t notice how many “has” there wwere in there

YH: !!!!!!!! Oh noes, I’ve been found out.

CA: you sure havve, really all I wanted to say wwas be careful

YH: Thanks for the warning but I can take care of myself.

\-- yourHandle [YH] ceased responding to caligulasAquarium [CA] –

                What the hell?  Ampora has some serious issues.  He’s probably just jealous because his love life isn’t nearly as good as yours.  Can you even consider that a love life?  Whatever, it’s time for breakfast.  You go down stairs and cook yourself some breakfast.  Afterwards, you play some video games.  Today is kind of boring.  It’s not even noon yet.  You go upstairs and get your laptop but you notice that someone was pestering you a few minutes ago.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling (yourHandle) [YH] --

AG: Heeeeeeeey! (Y/N)!!

AG: Agh, you’re pro8a8ly mad now. 

AG: Well, I want to see you!

AG: Do you think you could come over to my hive sometime today?

AG: I’ll be waaaaaaaaiting!! :::; )

\--arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling (yourHandle) [YH]--

                You stare blankly at the computer screen for a minute.  Okay, that’s more like her.  You pick up your hand gun and several rounds of bullets.  The last time you walked out of your house you encountered plenty of flora and fauna that weren’t as hospitable as you were.   Just in case, you also bring a hunting knife with you. 

                Checking over yourself one last time, you walk out the door.  Vriska’s hive wasn’t too far away; it’d only take a few minutes for you to walk.  Making sure your gun was loaded, you set off.  The sun was high in the sky, its heat caressing your skin ever so lightly.  The breeze blew soothingly, swaying the grass along the walking path and rustling the leaves in the trees.  After a few minutes of hiking, you arrived at your destination.  The hive wasn’t totally huge like the one she described on her home planet, but it was still larger than yours.  You stood at the front door and rang the door bell.  Silence. 

                You start to ring again, when you notice a shadow creeping up on you.  The shadow has a pair of horns that takes nothing for your to recognize as a stylized scorpion stinger and claw.  Vriska embraces you from behind and squeezes. 

                “Hey.”  She whispers.  You turned to see her smiling, her fangs glinting in the sunlight.  “So, I was thinking we could take a little walk.”  You turn to her and give her a peck on the cheek and her cheeks flush cerulean.

                “It’s nice seeing you.  I was worried a bit…” You confess. 

                “Well, it’s not my responsibility to talk to you whenever you call!”  She shouts, crossing her arms, her face still revealing her cerulean blood.  You take her hand and mesh your fingers together with hers. 

                You walk with her towards a field.  The sun reflects off of her long, somewhat messy, dark black hair.  You give her a shove.  She stumbles a few feet and you give her a smile.  She smiles and returns the shove, a little harder than you pushed her.  You stumble a few steps.  She looks at you with challenging eyes and a smirk as if to say, I dare you.  You shove her a lot harder this time.  She falls and lands flat on her rump.  You laugh and break into a run towards the field.  “(Y/N)!!  I’m going to kill you!!  Come back here!!”She screams.

                You both continue into field.  Slowly but surely she gains on you until she pounces.  You both tumble through the grass.  When you stop you lie on your back and look at the sky.  “Vriska?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s our relationship?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, quadrant wise?”

“We’re Matesprits, (Y/N).”

“Oh.”  You look over to see her staring into your eyes intently.  You squeeze your arms around her waist and pull her body against yours.  The both of you waste no time and your lips connect.  She melts into your grip as you share breaths.  Her tongue begins to explore your mouth, and yours begins to dance with hers.  You break for air and once you catch your breath, you go at it again.  

                Vriska rolls you over and straddles your hips.  She begins to be a bit more aggressive with her tongue, fighting for dominance over yours.  Her hands begin to explore your chest, yours hands planted firmly on her waist.  You feel her body begin to heat up as you two continue.

You pull away from the kiss.  “What?  What’s wrong?”  Vriska asks, still very excited.

“Heh, you want this you’re going to have to work for it.”  You snicker.  You know she’s not going to like this.

“You’re holding out on me?”  Vriska’s face begins to contort into a mixture of disappointment and anger.  “You don’t want to go down this road (Y/N).” 

“Well, it’ll be a lot better if I make you wait.  Plus you were probably going to do the same thing to me.”  You let out a giggle.  “You don’t want to waste all of the passion out in this field right?”

“You will regret this.”  She giggles as she lays her head down on your chest.  


	3. Strider's Tips

 

Today was a rather quiet day.  On your way out, you saw plenty of small woodland creatures scampering about.  They all seem so peaceful.  You feel bad for the ones that’ll meet Nepeta out on her hunting trips.  You’re sitting at Jane’s house waiting for that batch of cookies she’d been working on.  Your date with Vriska went rather well yesterday, although you begin to wonder why you decided to hold out on your matesprit.  She was ready and willing but you tried to be coy.

                “(Y/N)!  The cookies are done!  Just wait a few minutes in here with us.”  You get up and walk to the kitchen, the smell of warm peanut butter cookies wafting into your nostrils.  The plump baker and cool kid wearing his triangular shades beckon you over to the table.  You pull out a chair and take a seat.

                “So,” Dirk begins, still sewing the plush rump of the smuppet in his hands.  “You and Vriska are a thing now?”

                “Yeah, we are.”  You smile.  Those cookies are seriously calling your name.  God, Jane has to do this just to make you wait for those goods… wow that didn’t sound right.  “She was all over me yesterday.”  You laugh at the truthfulness of the phrase.

                “Did she touch you?  You touch her?  Come on man, we need details.  Don’t hold the information from us.  My ears are craving the gossip your mouth is dishin’ out.  I’ve got a 2 for one coupon.”  The smuppet stares endearingly at you.

                “Dirk!  If (Y/N) wanted us to know of his personal life, he would let us know.  Some details would be nice though, sweetie.”  Jane flutters her eyelashes with that cute smile of hers.

                “Okay, fine.”  You relay yesterday’s events with such linguistic craftsmanship it is impossible for the author of this story to even fathom the words your tongue forges.  The audience hangs on the edge with every word said and you’re battering on their fingers.

                “Are you stupid!? Seriously, are you losing brain cells?”  Dirk inquires.  “You shouldn’t employ tactics you don’t understand.  Mind games are my specialty.  You just need to sit down and look cute.”  He points his needle at you and gives you a quick smirk.

                You give him a quick glance, not sure if he just hit on you or not.  That’s something to be thought of at a later date though.  “I thought it would be fun.  I’m sure she doesn’t really mind it.”  Jane gets up and brings the cookies back to the table.  Both you and Dirk immediately begin scarfing down the cookies like there’s no tomorrow.  The warm peanut butter and caramel send tingles through your taste buds.

                Jane smiles and sits back down.  “I agree with Dirk, you should just be yourself.  I’m sure Vriska would appreciate that.”  She adds.  “You are good the way you are.  I believe the thing most of us see in you is that you’re just yourself.”  She nibbles on a cookie and takes down a few notes on the pad next to her.

                After some senseless talk of recipes and smuppets, you leave Jane’s humble abode.  You head for Vriska’s hive.  The sun peeks over the horizon.  The chill of night creeps closer with every step.  You pass by Tavros’s hive.  You can hear the sick beats and feel the heat of sick fires radiating from the home.  Obviously, the worst rap battle in all of paradox space is taking place.  You’ve still got a bit of walking to do so you decide not to stick around any longer.  You’ll just ask Tavros about it later.

                After several minutes of walking you reach the large structure.  Before you can even knock on the door, it bursts open like it anticipated your strike.  Vriska stands in the doorway, wearing the gown she so lovingly refers to as her ‘Tinker8itch’ dress.  “I felt you coming…”  She said with a rather annoyed face.  You forget she’s an empath sometimes.  She looks hot in that dress though… you believe you’ve found your memory problem. 

                “Hey, Vriska about yesterday…”  You begin, however it’s a bit difficult to speak with those lips incapacitating your own.  In your aggressive embrace, the both of you stumble over to the area of the couch.  Her tongue travels into your mouth and explores as your’s returns the favor.  Your hands wander the curves of her body, one resting on the small of her back the other holding the back of her head.   She leans into you and you both fall onto the couch.  You trace your fingers across her inner thigh.  She groans as your fingers slide northward across the surface.

                Your fingers continue their journey, with each inch of you feel your lover’s body tense with anticipation.  Her breath hastens with every passing second, her kisses growing needier.  Your hand reaches its target.  She lets out a gasp and grinds slowly against your palm.  Her panties are ridiculously moist from her juices.  Her grasp on your shoulders tighten as her grinding quickens. “You fucking hold out on me this time and I swear all the luck in the world won’t be able to save you.”  She growled in between moans.  You have no intention of doing so and have abandoned all interest in the thought. 

                She pulls your shirt off and is now grinding against the growing bulge in your pants.  Frustrated by the fabric you begin an attempt to remove your trousers.  Vriska quickly abandons her now soaked undergarments.  As she does this you can clearly see the dark blue liquids trickling down her grey skin.

                “We’re not wasting any more time!”  She positions herself above your erect member, grasping it firmly with one hand.  You grab her hips and share a glance.  Her face flushed almost completely blue, she impales herself on you.  You both take in a sharp breath.  Her slick caverns pulse and tightly hold on you inside of her. 

                She raises her hips and they come crashing back down.  “O-oh, fuck.”  She moans.  The collisions keep coming.  You thrust to meet her descents, your breathing becoming erratic.  The two of you accelerate in time with your partner the sound of flesh colliding fills the room.  You grasp on of her breasts in one hand and caress her cheek with the other.  She sucks your thumb, swirling her tongue around it.  She slams down on you with even more force and gasps.  Vriska grinds herself against you, her walls pulsing violently.  You place your moist thumb on her clit and give it a good rub.  She lets out a groan.  You both speed up your efforts, making sounds you’ve never heard anyone make before.  The release washes over both of you like a tsunami, although it’s more true from your perspective.  You are coated in dark blue genetic material. 

                Your lover slumps down on top of you and you both take a moment to gather your thoughts.  “That was great, (Y/N).  I believe, we’re even now…”  Vriska wheezed.  She kisses your cheek. 

                “… I think I know why trolls use buckets now…”  You joke.  She pounds your chest and lets out a small giggle.

                “Yeah, let’s get this cleaned up.”  Cleaning as much of the mess as you can, you both go to Vriska’s room for some sleep.  “Maybe we can grab a bucket next time.”  She gives you a little wink.


	4. Breakfast Plans

 

“Hey!  Are you going to get up or are you going to lie there like a lump all day?”  You awaken to your matesprit curiously looking over you, her cobalt eyes glittering in the sun-light.  “I was thinking of making some breakfast, you want any?”  She flashes you a toothy grin.

You sit up.  The floor is riddled with die and a few broken 8-balls.  The bed you were lying on was put in specifically for your stay that night.  Other than the bed, recuperacoon, and computer, this room is pretty empty.  Vriska stands in the middle of the room, her long wild hair cascades over her neck and shoulders.  “You know, you are amazing.”  You say.

She flushes.  “W-why do you have to be such a dork all of the time?”  Vriska stutters, stamping her foot.

“You love it.  Anyway, I’ll help you get on that breakfast.”  You get up and embrace her, taking one of her horns in your hand and stroking its base.  She trembles a little and nuzzles into you.  “Now let’s get on breakfast.”  You head to the bathroom. 

“So, what’s on the menu?” Vriska grabs hold of your arm and pulls in close.  “I hope you’re planning on making something good!”  Her eyelashes flutter underneath her glasses.  You give her an amused look. 

“What do you mean?  You just said you were going to make breakfast.  I meant I’d help with it.”  You walk to the sink and start brushing your teeth.

“Uuuuuuuuh! Fine, I’ll help you.  It seems that’s all I do these days, give, give, give, don’t you think?”  She crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks.  You spit, take her hand and walk downstairs.  You both scurry down the flights and turn the corner into the kitchen. 

 

You rummage through the fridge.  There’s a bottle of orange juice, a couple of eggs and you found pancake batter in a cabinet.  The lack of groceries at your girlfriend’s house is appalling and you fully intend to stock her fridge with something delicious, like bacon.  Everyone likes bacon.  Only vegans and vegetarians don’t like bacon you’d think.  Since Vriska hasn’t exhibited any vegan super powers you’re fairly certain that she isn’t one.

You take the mix and begin making the batter.  Vriska starts on the eggs and between the both of you; it gets the job done with few casualties.  Lieutenant Paprika didn’t make it out of this battle and Vriska has set up a memorial in his honor.  Never forget.

Both of you take a seat and snatch a few pancakes from the mountain of them sitting in the middle of the table.  “So, I’ve got a little surprise for you.  I’m a little sick of you walking around dressed like you do.  I need my man to look as good as me!”  She gives you a playful wink.  “So we’ll be going to Kanaya’s hive to pick it up.”  She eats a forkful of eggs and you follow suit.  Lieutenant Paprika didn’t die in vain. 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”  You question.  Looking down, you take notice of your expertly crafted t-shirt and jeans look.  She has no clue what true fashion is.

“Well, for starters, it’s starting to get cold out.  Secondly, you dress blandly.  You need a bit more variety then that stupid hoodie you had during our session.”  You don’t really remember what she’s talking about.  You grab a pancake from the stack and examine it.  Vriska looks up to see you leering at her.  Her brow furrows.  The air is silent as you two exchange these expressions.

You both move almost simultaneously, grabbing a stack of pancake and darting to far sides of the kitchen.  Vriska opens the refrigerator door and ducks behind it.  “Vriska! You can’t win.  Either you surrender or you will be crushed.”  You have 12 pancakes in your arsenal.  Surely, Vriska grabbed 8.  There’s no way she’d pass up an opportunity like that to use her favorite number.

Vriska cackles behind her shield.  “You know I have all of the luck, (Y/N)!  I know, let’s make this more interesting.”  She suggests.  She stands up from behind the door.  “The winner gets whatever they want from the loser.”  Her face flushes a little.  “Hmm… what do I want?”  You stare blankly at her.  She knows exactly what she wants; she’s just trying to be suspenseful.  “I know!  I want you to give me a good licking when this is over.”  I thought you were supposed to have incentive to win…

“Uh-huh…” You retort.  “Well, if I win, I’m fucking yours.”  You grin.  “How about the first one to get 3 points wins?” Vriska nods her head.  “Alright, we go on the count of 3.  1…”

“2…” Vriska readies a pancake.  “3!”  The pancakes fly.  The food fills the air like birds zooming through the sky.  You narrowly avoid a cake in your face.  You score a point while she was surveying to see where you hid.  Your matesprit isn’t happy. 

You duck into a corner behind a cabinet.  “There’s no escape (Y/N)!”  The Scorpio teases from across the room.  “I hope you saved room for desseeeeeeeert!”  She lets a pancake soar.  It arches over the cabinet and lands squarely on your head.  Vriska smiles devilishly.  “Ha!  Got ya bitch!”  That’s it, the struggle is real now.  Vriska lands another point.  The battle rages on.  With every cake the threat of defeat wanders closer, until, the instrument of your demise hits you in the cheek.  The victor snickers.  “Well babe, let’s finish up breakfast.  Then you’ve got some work to do.”  You eat the remainder of your food in relative silence.  It’s not that you don’t want to do this, it’s just the repercussions of a job well done that you’re afraid of.  From your experience last night, you’re sure that everything you’re wearing will be stained cobalt.  Maybe it’ll depend on what position you two are in.  Vriska waits patiently for you to finish with a dreamy look on her face.  Well, it’s not like these are the only clothes you own.

You push the barren plate away from you and rise from the table.  “Alright, how do you want to do this?”  Vriska stands and beckons you with a finger.  You come as she asked.

“On your knees.”  You can tell she’s reveling the moment.  Complying with her command, you kneel.  “Now take my pants off.”  You reach for the button.  A sudden flash of pain embeds itself on the back of your hands.  She takes you hands and moves them to her waist.  “No haaaaaaaands.”  She undoes the top button herself and inches closer to you.  Clenching the zipper with your teeth, you drag it down; her blue panties peek from behind the denim.  She wiggles a bit and the jeans fall to the ground.   You nestle into her groin and carefully nip at her undergarments, taking care not to hurt your lover.  You hear a strained breath coming from Vriska.  Catching a bit of the fabric between your teeth and pull it down.  “Come oooooooon!  Don’t keep me waiting forever.”  She pushes your head closer to her.  You kiss her deeply.  She gasps loudly, clenching your hair.  Your tongue explores her, the taste is somewhat sweet.  You swirl your tongue around her walls, relishing the taste of your lover.  You tighten your grip on her waist.  “R-right there…”  Vriska stammers.  You feel her quiver in your hands.  You speed up and her breath quickens.  Her moans echo throughout the otherwise quiet room.  “Oh gog!”  Vriska screams, covering you in the flood of her orgasm.  It tastes… surprisingly good.

Vriska exhales the breath she was holding and slumps to the floor next to you.  “You know this isn’t too bad.”  You lick around your lips.

“Yeah, it was great.  I’ll clean up down here, you go wash up and we’ll head to Kanaya’s hive.”  You do as she suggests and head upstairs. 


End file.
